Melamar
by oshinno
Summary: Keterlambatan Naruto saat kencan dengan Hinata menimbulkan kekhawatiran untuk Naruto. Khawatir jika sang kekasih akan marah padanya. Namun semua dugaannya salah. Dan pada akhirnya ia memberikan sebuah kejutan yang tak terduga untuk sang kekasih.
**NARUTO**

 **Melamar**

 **A Fanfiction by Oshinno**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Typo, GaJe, Alaynes, OOc**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **0o0**

Seorang pemuda berambut pirang cepak tengah bersantai di balkon apartemen miliknya, ia menatap rumah-rumah yang berada di sekitar apartemannya. Pemuda itu-Uzumaki Naruto tersenyum menatap desa tercintanya Konoha. Ia tak akan lupa bagaimana masa lalunya disaat ia kecil, dengan hinaan dan cacian yang selalu ia terima, namun hal itu tak pernah membuat pemuda itu menyerah, justru karena itulah ia menjadi semakin kuat. Dan pada akhirnya disaat ia beranjak dewasa ia berubah menjadi sosok pahlawan yang namanya selalu dielu-elukan oleh di Desa Konoha.

"Sudah lama sekali…" ucapnya tersenyum.

Naruto beranjak masuk kedalam apartemennya, mencari baju dan handuk lalu pergi ke kamar mandi. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Naruto untuk membersihkan badan. Ia lalu menatap jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding rumahnya.

"Astaga, hari ini aku akan kencan dengan Hinata- _chan_ …" Naruto langsung berlari keluar apartemennya, sebenarnya hari ini ia sudah merencanakan suatu hal untuk kekasihnya itu. Ya, Hyuuga Hinata kekasihnya sejak enam bulan yang lalu.

" _Kuso_!" umpat Naruto.

Naruto terus berlari, ia harus segera sampai di tempat ia janjian dengan Hinata-nya. Padahal ia dan Hinata janjian jam delapan pagi, tapi bagaimana mungkin ia sampai telat begini, ah ini gara-gara ia tadi terlalu lama bersantai. Pasti Hinata akan marah padanya.

Dan setelah berlari melalui jalanan desa yang cukup ramai akhirnya Naruto sampai di Taman Konoha, tempat ia dan Hinata janjian. Matanya memandang sekitar taman, berusaha mencari Hinata.

Bahkan saking konsentrasinya ia mencari sang kekasih ia sampai tak menyadari jika objek pencariaanya sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Naruto- _kun_?" panggil Hinata.

Naruto yang sangat familiar dengan suara lembut milik kekasihnya itu langsung menoleh, dan benar saja saat mengetahui bahwa itu memang Hinata tanpa aba-aba ia langsung memeluknya.

"Eh?" Hinata terkejut bukan main mendapat perlakuan Naruto. Kadang sifat over Naruto membuat Hinata belum terbiasa, ya walaupun sifat suka pingsan Hinata sudah hilang namun sifat gugup Hinata masih sering muncul.

"Kukira kau sudah pergi karena terlalu lama menungguku…." Ucap Naruto.

"Aku menunggumu Naruto- _kun_ , lagipula kenapa tadi Naruto- _kun_ tidak menggunakan _Hiraishin_ saja?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto seolah baru tersadar, benar kata Hinata, ia kan punya _Hiraishin_. Sepertinya ia tadi terlalu kalut karena memikirkan Hinata, hingga melupan fakta bahwa dengan menggunakan Hiraishin akan dalam sekejab akan sampai di tempat itu. Tanpa harus berlari tentunya.

Naruto pun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatap Hinata. "Aku lupa, tadi aku terlalu khawatir. Jadi aku langsung berlari mencarimu disini. Kupikir kau sudah pergi karena bosan menungguku…." jelas Naruto.

Hinata menatap manik _sapphire_ Naruto dan tersenyum pada pemuda itu. "Sampai kapanpun aku akan menunggumu Naruto- _kun_ , sampai kapanpun..." ucap Hinata.

Naruto benar-benar merasa beruntung karena sudah mencintai dan dicintai oleh gadis seperti Hinata. Betapa bodohnya ia, tak lebih cepat menyadari perasaan Hinata. Andai saja ia lebih cepat menyadarinya.

" _Daisuki_ Hinata- _chan_ …" kata Naruto kembali memeluk gadisnya itu. Dan Hinata pun membalas pelukan pemuda yang paling ia cintai itu. Gadis itu muli memejamkan matanya, menikmati pelukan hangat dari sang pemuda.

Tak sadarkah mereka, jika sedari tadi semua orang yang ada di Taman itu terus saja menonton kelakuan Naruto dan drama _romance_ langsung. Siapa yang tak mau coba? Dan saat Hinata membuka matanya ia baru menyadari jika banyak mata yang tengah menatap ia dan Naruto.

"Na-naruto- _kun_?" bisik Hinata pelan.

"Hm? Apa?" sahut Naruto.

"Semua orang sedang menatap kita…." kata Hinata.

Naruto pun menatap sekelilingnya, dan benar saja ternyata orang-orang yang ada di Taman itu tengah menatap mereka.

"Astaga, aku sampai lupa jika kita masih ada di Taman." Ujar Naruto. Pemuda itupun melepas pelukannya dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengangkat tubuh Hinata, menggendongnya _bridal_ _style_.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hinata yang terkejut karena ulah kekasihnya itu.

Naruto hanya nyengir, "Sudah, pegangan saja." Kata Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk dan langsung memeluk erat leher Naruto. Dan dalam sekejap mereka sudah hilang dari Taman itu. Bagaimana bisa? _Hiraishin_ tentu saja….

.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah Naruto sekarang, di jalanan Desa Konoha yang lumayan sepi. Dengan Hinata yang masih ada di gendongannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum jahil menatap kekasihnya. Hinata mungkin saja belum menyadari jika mereka sudah sampai di tempat itu. Bahkan gadis itu masih menutup matanya.

"Hinata- _chan_ , kau sangat suka ya berada di gendongganku? Sampai tidak mau turun, hm?" Tanya Naruto menggoda kekasihnya itu.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata pun langsung membuka matanya. Dan benar saja ternyata mereka sudah ada di tempat lain.

"Na-naruto- _kun_ , turunkan aku.." pinta Hinata.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah kau sangat suka kugendong?" Tanya Naruto.

Wajah Hinata memerah, kekasihnya ini memang sangat suka menggoda dirinya. "Naruto- _kun_ …." Ucap Hinata menatap Naruto.

Aish, mendapat tatapan memohon dari kekasihnya ini membuat Naruto tak kuat jika harus menolak permintaan Hinata. Ia pun menurunkan Hinata.

"Kita mau kemana Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, lalu menggandeng tangan Hinata mengajak gadis itu agar berjalan beriringan bersamanya. "Kau akan tahu nanti…" ucapnya misterius.

Hinata menatap Naruto bingung, namun pada akhirnya ia mengikuti langkah pemuda itu.

Dalam perjalanan itu, mereka bertemu beberapa teman. Misalnya saja Lee yang tengah lari mengelilingi Konoha, Kiba yang tengah berjalan-jalan bersama Akamaru, dan juga Shikamaru yang tengah berjalan bersama Temari. Naruto yakin jika Shikamaru dan utusan dari Suna itu punya hubungan khusus.

"Naruto- _kun_?" panggil Hinata.

Naruto menoleh, "Ada apa Hinata- _chan_?" sahut Naruto.

"Sebenarnya kita akan kemana?" Tanya Hinata, karena mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Hinata hanya dibalas senyum dari Naruto dan jawaban ' _Kau akan tau nanti'_.

Sebenarnya Naruto akan membawa dirinya kemana?

Ah, Hinata benar-benar penasaran dengan tempat tujuan mereka.

"Kyaa~ Naruto- _senpai_ …." Teriak beberapa orang gadis yang tengah berlari kearah Hinata dan juga Naruto.

Hinata menatap gadis-gadis yang tengah berlari kearahnya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya kearah Naruto. Kekasihnya.

"Naruto- _senpai_ ~ kau keren sekali..." ucap seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

Ah, lihat gadis-gadis yang berusaha menggoda kekasihnya itu..

Hinata tak suka melihat kekasihnya dikerubungi gadis-gadis itu…

"Naruto- _senpai_ , bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke Ichiraku?" ajak seorang gadis, kali ini gadis berambut coklat pendek.

Uh, apa mereka tidak lihat jika ia ada di samping Naruto. Kekasihnya.

"Eh, _gomen_ sepertinya tidak bisa.." kata Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Matanya melirik Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

"Memangnya kau ada acara apa Naruto- _senpai_?" Tanya seorang gadis lagi.

"Hari ini kami akan kencan." Sebuah suara menjawab pertanyaan si gadis. Bukan suara Naruto tapi Hinata. Hinata bukan Naruuto.

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut. Sejak kapan Hinatanya jadi seberani ini?

Sedangkan empat gadis yang tadi menghampiri Naruto langsung terdiam.

"Jadi, Naruto- _senpai_ akan kencan?" Tanya si gadis berambut pendek.

"Ehehehe…ya begitulah." Jawab Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu.." kata si gadis berambut hitam.

Dan ke empat gadis itupun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan juga Hinata. Tidak mungkin kan mereka akan terus mengikuti _'Senpai'_ mereka yang akan pergi kencan.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengatakan hal itu pada mereka…." Kata Naruto.

"Aku tidak suka melihat Naruto- _kun_ dikerubungi oleh mereka…" jawab Hinata menunduk.

Naruto menepuk kepala Hinata lembut dan mengacak rambut gadis itu. "Aku bangga padamu." Kata Naruto. "Baiklah, kalau begitu." Ucapnya lagi.

"Ada apa lagi Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto pun kembali menggendong Hinata _bridal style_ , dan hal itu sukses membuat pipi Hinata kembali memerah.

"Kau ingin cepat sampai tempat yang akan kita datangi kan?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hu'um…" jawab Hinata mengangguk.

"Kita akan pakai _Hiraishin_ …" ujar Naruto. "Pegangan yang erat.." kata Naruto.

Hinata menurut dan memeluk erat leher Naruto.

Dan lagi-lagi dalam sekejap mereka sudah menghilang.

.

.

.

.

Dan kali ini Naruto membawa Hinata kesebuah tempat yang sungguh indah, dengan hamparan bunga mawar merah dan juga lavender. Naruto menurunkan Hinata dari gendonggannya. Dan Hinata langsung menatap takjub pemandangan disekitarnya.

"Ini..ini indah sekali Naruto- _kun_ …" ucap Hinata menatap sekelilingnya.

"Apa kau suka tempat ini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Suka, aku sangat suka…." Jawab Hinata. "Tapi Naruto-kun darimana kau tahu tempat ini?" Tanya Hinata.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah pulang dari misi aku melewati tempat ini." Jawab Naruto.

Dan Hinata pun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

Gadis itu mulai berlarian mengelilingi hamparan bunga lavender yang ada di tempat itu. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kearah hamparan bunga bunga mawar dan memetik beberapa tangkai bunga.

Ia lalu berjalan kearah Hinata.

"Hinata- _chan_?" panggil Naruto.

Hinata pun menoleh, dan berjalan menghampiri Naruto yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Naruto- _kun_?" Tanya Hinata.

Naruto berlutut di depan Hinata dan menyodorkan beberapa tangkai mawar yang baru saja ia petik. "Hinata- _chan_ maukah kau menikah denganku? Menjadi ibu dari anak-anak kita nantinya? Menjadi nenek dari cucu kita nantinya? Maukah kau membangun keluarga sederhana denganku?" Tanya Naruto.

Hinata menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangan, ia tak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi. Naruto melamarnya. Melamarnya. Meminta dirinya menjadi ibu dari anak-anak mereka nantinya. Bahkan nenek dari cucu mereka nantinya.

"Naruto- _kun_ , tak perlu melamarku dengan rangkaian mawar. Hanya dengan setangkai bunga matahari saja sudah cukup, bunga matahari yang akan menjadi symbol kesetiaanmu padaku. Dan bunga yang akan selalu mengingatkaku bahwa kaulah cinta pertamaku…" ucap Hinata.

Naruto langsung berdiri dan menjatuhkan rangkaian bunga mawar yang tadi ia pegang. Ia tak menyangka Hinata akan berfikiran seperti itu.

Tanpa ragu ia memeluk kekasihnya itu, dan memaikan sebuah cincin yang sudah ia siapkan sedari tadi.

Ia menatap mata kekasihnya, tersenyum lembut. Dengan perlahan ia menangkup kedua pipi Hinata yang sudah dinodai oleh rona merah.

Ia pun memejamkan matanya, dan saat Naruto mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, Hinata pun ikut mendekat, mempersempit jarak antara mereka. Membuat bibir keduanya saling bertemu.

Hanya sebuah ciuman yang menunjukkan rasa cinta tak lebih.

Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto melepas ciumannya. Dan menatap Hinata yang masih memerah akibat dari ciuman mereka.

" _Aishiteru_ Hinata- _chan_ …"

" _Aishiteru_ _mo_ Naruto- _kun_ … "

 **\- The End-**

 **Kyaaa~ ini fic kedua yang Shin publish…**

 **Dan sekali lagi Shin mohon R &R **

**Shin menerima kritik dan saran dari Senpai semua _**

 **Shin masih newbi disini…**

 **Sekali lagi Shin mohon REVIEW dari semuanya…..**


End file.
